


Scared (#262 Foreign)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode. Charlie is sorry. So is David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared (#262 Foreign)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Chinese Box

Charlie brushed his lips across the bruise that had blossomed across David's ribs. He tried not to calculate how much closer the gun needed to be for the bullet to pierce the Kevlar and David in the process.

David sighed softly.

Charlie looked up. “I'm so sorry.”

David's eyes were half closed with impending sleep. “What for?”

“I couldn't... I couldn't make Don understand. You were in danger and I knew SWAT shouldn't breach but I just couldn't make Don understand why. It was like I was speaking a foreign language. I just was just so scared and I didn't have the words.”

David reached down and stroked Charlie's head. “It's okay. You got there in the end.”

“Not until after you were shot.” Charlie heard his voice crack with the tears that had been threatening all day. “I was so scared. You put yourself in that elevator and I just couldn't think anymore.”

David pulled Charlie up molding him against his side. “Oh, gorgeous. I'm the one that needs to say sorry. That wasn't my best move. I need to remember that I've got someone worrying about me. The last thing I want to do is scare you away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a rerun of Chinese Box last night and decided that it was actually a Charlie/David episode even though they have no scenes together. It's the one episode where Charlie has a math idea so good and pure that he can't make himself understood and it's while David is in danger. There is also a reaction shot of Charlie when David comes out of the elevator at the end that really has a lot of weight to it.


End file.
